


Three Questions

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Lucy, Future Wyatt, Mild Angst, did not fulfill the prompt, heart to heart, not what I had planned to write, questions and answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: The two Wyatts have a heart to heart over morning coffee, and Future!Wyatt answers some questions and give present!Wyatt some advice.





	Three Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy and sweet, full of butterfly kisses, but it kind of took on a life of it's own. Having said that, I do love how it turned out.
> 
> It's just a shame it didn't match up with the prompt that was posted...
> 
> Unbeta'd. So there may well be errors!

**_Three Questions:_ **

 

Wyatt could see that Lucy wasn’t coping well with the appearance of… them as well as she made out. She avoided spending too much time with their future selves if she could get away with not being rude. It was clear that the entire situation was messing with the logical side of her brain.

He couldn’t blame her for being blown away by their appearance and the revelation that not only could they travel within their own timeline, but also that their future selves seemed to be… a thing.

When he’d finally admitted his feelings to her, out loud, their relationship had been strained. Admittedly, she hadn’t had that much time to process what he’d said, but now that their mission to get Rufus was over, they had a lot of downtime.

He couldn’t understand why their future counterparts were still hanging around, but he was kind of glad they were. He’d been observing them when they thought no one was watching.

His suspicions of them being more than work colleagues were confirmed in all the small things they did when they were together.

More than anything, he wanted to pull his futureself to one side and pepper him with questions, but he’d travelled back in time enough times to know he wouldn’t get the answers he was looking for.

:: ::

The morning that it was announced that Lucy and Wyatt from the future would be finally leaving them was a little bittersweet for present day Wyatt. As much as it had frustrated him, knowing that at some point he and Lucy would repair their fractured relationship but not when, he’d become accustomed to having them around.

He’d woken up early, unable to get back to sleep, and had made his way into the kitchen to make himself and Lucy a pot of coffee. When he’d padded into the quiet room, he found his future self sat at the table.

“Hey.” The bearded version of him spoke quietly, looking at up at him as if he’d been waiting for him.

“Hi. All ready to jump?”

It was the first time they’d been alone together since they’d formulated their plan to rescue Rufus from 1888, and he was dying to blurt out all the questions he had cluttering up his mind. He busied himself with the pot of coffee as his older self watched him, a small smirk on his face.

“Three.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You can ask me three questions, and I will answer as honestly as I can.”

It wasn’t what he’d expected to hear - not that he’d had any - but his mind went into instant overdrive.

“Just be careful about  _ what  _  you ask. There’s only so much I can tell you.”

Wyatt understood what he was being told, but he realised he was being given a chance to find a way to repair the mess his life had become, the mess he’d made of his life ever since that night in 1941.

“How long have I got?” He asked, not wanting to rush and make even more mistakes. Future him glanced at the watch on his wrist.

“About an hour or so.” His voice was soft making it clear he felt bad that he was having to rush the younger version of the same man. “I’m sorry, but it is what it is. I shouldn’t even be giving you these options, but I can’t leave you in the state you are.”

Wyatt poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down opposite himself, something which should have been way weirder than it was. As he sipped at his steaming drink, he thought about all of the things he wanted to know and every avenue brought him back to…

“Lucy. Does she ever forgive me?” The question was blurted out before he could stop himself.

“It takes time, but yes. Yes she does, and when she does, it’s the best feeling ever. Give her the time and space to trust you’re not going to screw things up again, but make sure she knows you’re there, will always be there.”

Relief washed over him. Ever since he received that text, his life had gone to shit, and it was all his fault.

“Stop that. It gets old, real quick.”

He looked up at himself, assessing the look on the face that he recognised, yet couldn’t quite associate as someone he would become.

“Stop what?”

“Blaming yourself. Both you and Lucy will come to understand that none of it was the fault of any one person, least of all you… me.” Both Wyatts took matching deep breaths. “It was Rittenhouse. They brought Jessica back knowing you would try to save the marriage you had grieved for so long. They had your number, knew you’re a decent and stand up guy who wants to always do the right thing. Yes, it went sideways, but that’s what they wanted, and telling Lucy we love her was the first step in setting it all right again. Just make sure you show her how you feel as often as you can.”

“This isn’t a question, but how?”

“It’s the little things that are important. Like that coffee you’ve made. You don’t drink it that strong usually, but Lucy likes a shot of rocket fuel in the mornings, so you have it that way too. Listening to her when she talks about history - you know as well as I do that she can never stay linear. She goes off on tangents that we find adorable, but can sometimes be confusing. Never complain, and listen. She appreciates it more than you believe.”

The two men smiled at each other, understanding flowing between them.

“Okay… my next question. How many more problems does Jessica cause? I mean… she  _ is  _ pregnant with my child.”

At his words, future Wyatt looked down at his own cup of coffee. Present day Wyatt realised that this was a question he wouldn’t be able to answer much, if at all.

“It’s not going to be easy, but I promise you that Lucy will be by your side the entire time. Trust her judgement, she’s pretty much always right in this matter.”

“It wasn’t a direct answer, but it was something, yet he needed more.

“And the baby?”

He watched as his other self ran his hand through his hair and across the dark hair covering his jaw. From the look in the eyes Wyatt knew so well, he was clearly having some sort of internal conflict with himself over how much to say.

“I promised myself and Lucy I wouldn’t tell you this, but you need to know. It’s not easy for me to say as it still conjures up a lot of pain for me, but maybe being forewarned could help in combating that.”

Wyatt didn’t like the sound of what the other Wyatt was saying. It seemed he was headed for some more heartache thanks to his wife.

“Just give it to me straight, as much as you can.”

“There won’t be a baby, but she wasn’t lying about being pregnant.”

“So, she loses it?”

“Not exactly. Jessica goes through with the pregnancy, and you - we... have a son, but he doesn’t survive.” The pain in his voice cuts Wyatt to the quick. He looks at his future self, already mourning a son he’ll never know.

“How…?”

“Jessica gives birth back in the eighteen hundreds. No sterile hospitals or modern medicine. He’s born early and was just too small to survive. I’m sorry, I know this is hard to hear, and it hit me like a truck. Lucy saved me, literally, from spiralling into a very dark place. Much like she did at The Alamo. Let her be there for you, you’ll need her.”

“What happened to Jess?”

Hurt once more flashed across the bearded face opposite him.

“She… she didn’t take it well. She… uhm… she took her own life. There was no way she was going to live without her baby.”

Wyatt couldn’t imagine how Jessica felt, having to go through all that. He didn’t blame her for doing what she did… does.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but I’ve come to realise that everything happens for a reason. The next couple of years is going to be hard, but we get through it. We survive, and it all makes us stronger. Don’t let the pain and anguish eat you up.”

“How can I not? It’s my fault that Jessica was brought back, it’s my fault she got pregnant, and it’s my fault she-”

“No, it’s not. Look, we made our choices, and we have to live with those, but none of this is your fault. It’s all on Rittenhouse, and that’s why we fight them the way we do. Jessica made her choices too. She chose them over us, over her family. She may be gone, but she needs to shoulder some of the blame too.”

Silence fell over them as the younger Wyatt let the older Wyatt’s words sink in.

“I need a break from all this. I’m going to take Lucy a coffee.”

Future Wyatt smiled.

“Take your time. We have a short while yet.”

:: ::

Wyatt stood in the doorway of Lucy’s room, watching her sleep. The conversation he’d had with himself played over and over in his mind. He was going to have a son that he would never meet, that was born in a time where he didn’t exist, that died before having a chance to live.

“Wyatt?” Lucy’s sleep laden voice jolted him from his thoughts.

“Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just going to leave this here.” He placed the cup of coffee next to the bed and withdrew to the doorway.

“It’s okay.” Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her face, finally looking at him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Lucy  _ always  _ knew when something was wrong. She saw him in a way no one else ever did, not even Jessica.

“I’ll fill you in later. You drink that and wake yourself up.” It took all his power to turn away from her and head back out to the kitchen. His future self was still sat at the table nursing his cup of coffee.

“You okay?” He asked as the present Wyatt sat back down.

“Not yet, but I will be.”

“Have you thought about your third question?”

“I have, but I don’t think you’ll answer it.”

“The only way you’ll find out is if you ask.”

“Do we finish Rittenhouse? Do we manage to get Amy back even though Lucy’s mom is dead?”

“The first part… I’m sorry. I can’t answer that. Not because I don’t want to give anything away, but because it’s not a simple yes or no answer. As for the second part… we’re still working on it, but we’re getting closer. Both Lucy and I are confident it  _ will  _ happen eventually.”

It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear, but Wyatt knew it was the best he was going to get, and he had to be thankful he got that much.

“I thought we agree Wyatt. We weren’t going to say anything.” Lucy’s voice coming from the doorway made them both jump and turn to look at her like guilty schoolboys. Future Lucy was a sight to behold, present day Wyatt realised. She was still the Lucy he was in love with, but with an edge, sharpened by God only knew what.

“Yeah… well….”

“Wyatt Logan, you’re a soft touch for a pretty face,” Future Lucy winked at the younger of the two Wyatts and he knew she’d expected his older self to tell him something. She obviously knew him well, better than either of them realised. “Anyway, it’s almost time to go.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

“I’ve just got to grab the rest of my gear.” The other Wyatt stood and placed a quick kiss against Lucy’s lips before leaving the two of them alone.

“Let her in. tell her what he’s told you this morning. All she wants to do is be there for you, to trust you. If you keep this to yourself, then she never will.”

Wyatt looked her in the eye. The softness his Lucy had was still there, but she hid it well. She was a soldier now, and she had trained herself to mask her emotions. That made him sad. He never wanted his Lucy to hide her true self from anyone.

“I will. I promise.”

“One last thing, something he wouldn’t have thought to tell you.”

“What’s that?” Wyatt was intrigued.

“She does love you, she has for a long time. Give her the chance to say it organically, rather than in response to you. Let her make that decision by herself, but don’t ever stop proving how you feel to her.” She smiled, looking more like the Lucy he knew than ever. “Oh, and butterfly kisses. We love them, especially on our neck. Make a mental note. It will come in useful, especially when she’s freaking out.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope you liked it.


End file.
